Prince and Me: The Royal Children
by Cara223
Summary: Paige and Eddie have been married for the past nineteen years, and they have three children: Christian, Aria and Nayla. Paige desperately wants to give her children a normal life, but the children are all heirs to the throne. What happens when the royal teenagers rebel against their parent's rules?
1. Chapter 1

I had been married to the love of my life, Eddie, for the past nineteen years. Throughout those eighteen years, we had been through many challenges and joys, ups and downs, and disappointments. We were currently living in Copenhagen, Denmark in our own house on the outskirts of town. This house allowed us to live a somewhat normal life and allowed us to raise our three children in the privacy of our own home. We had three beautiful children- Christian (17), Aria (15), and our adopted daughter, Nayla (13), from Tanzania. We adopted her from Tanzania after Eddie and I went on a trip there so that I could provide the children in the orphanage with medical care. Soon after we returned, we couldn't get Nayla out of our mind, who was four and a half years old at the time. After discussing it with Eddie and the children, we decided to go back to Tanzania and start the adoption process. Ironically, on her fifth birthday, the adoption became official, and we were her legal parents. Adopting Nayla made us the first interracial Danish royal family. She made us very proud, and Eddie changed the law that stated only biological children could inherit the throne. As a result, Nayla was third to the Danish throne since she was the youngest of our three children.

In Denmark, I continued to practice medicine. Currently, I was working in a small private hospital on the outskirts of Denmark. Being a doctor in a hospital can be stressful, but so was raising three teenagers. Currently, I just finished a fifteen hour shift at the hospital and was on my way to have a meeting with Christian's English teacher who wanted to speak with me.

"Come on in," Christian's English teacher said after I gently knocked on her classroom door.

I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"Thank you for having me," I replied.

"I wanted to have a meeting with you to discuss a few concerns about Christian. First, I have noticed a dramatic decline in his grade," she said showing me his recent English paper, which he received an F on.

I took the paper and began looking through it. It looked like something that he can written in about twenty minutes before class. There was no thesis, the sentence structure was horrible, and he had several misspellings and gramatical errors.

"The assignment was to write a five page creative ending to _Catcher in the Rye_. I wanted the students to write about what they thought happened after the end of the book. He gave me barely three pages and based off of what he wrote, I don't think he read the book as assigned," she told me as I handed the assignment back to her.

"Did he participate in the class discussions or turn in the homework?" I asked her.

"That was the other concern I was going to bring up to you. He hasn't been participating in class or turning in any of his HW. He usually sits in the back of the room writing on his laptop or talking to his fellow classmates. I assumed he was taking notes on his laptop but obviously not," she explained to me.

"I am so sorry about his rude and disrespectful behavior in your classroom. Please be assured that this will be addressed. It is not acceptable behavior, and he knows better," I told his English teacher. "I haven't been checking his grades online weekly like I used to. What's his overall avergage in your class?" I asked her.

"He currently has a 45 average," she told me, pulling out his grade report.

"A 45!?" I exclaimed.

"He's been failing his grammar tests and vocabulary tests. When I speak to him about it, he tells me that he has always struggled with the English language," she told me.

I was shocked by this statement. Christian had always excelled at English because we spoke it at home!

"I cannot believe he said that to you. We speak English at home one day, Danish another day…it's a way for them to maintain the English language. Even so, I feel we mostly speak English at home. I am so sorry Mrs. Herdack for his behavior, for his lack of effort and for him lying to you. I can assure you that his father and I are going to have a long conversation with him. He's going to complete his missing homework assignments, he's going to re-do his paper, he's going to read _Catcher in the Rye_ , and he's defintely going to write you an appology letter," I told her firmly.

"I appreciate that but he can't get credit for the missing work or the failing grades," Mrs. Herdack told me.

"That's okay. He needs to learn that he has to do the work, and he needs to work hard in life to be successful. His education is the key to his future," I said getting angry. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I am just enfuriated with my son," I said calming down.

"I appreciate your support," she told me standing up. She shook me hand and began to walk me to the door.

"If the behavior doesn't improve or if he still isn't turning in his assignments, please let me know," I said as I was leaving the room. "I'll also check his grades daily."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan-Williams. Please contact me with any concerns as well," Mrs. Herdack told me.

"I will. Thank you for your time and for bringing this to my attention," I said leaving the classroom.

When I started the car, I immediately called Eddie on the bluetooth speaker. I was extremely furious at Christian. What did he think? He was too cool for school now!?

"Hello?" Eddie said answering the phone.

"Hey…so I just left the meeting with Christian's English teacher," I said putting the car into drive.

"And what did she say?" he asked me.

"Did you know what our son is failing English III honors? His average is a 45!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Eddie replied. He sounded pretty surprised too. "What did he do?"

"She showed me his most recent assignment. He didn't even complete it! He was supposed to write a five page creative piece about how _Catcher in the Rye_ ended after the book, and he barely turned in three pages. You should have seen it; it was full of gramatical errors, structure errors, misspellings, his sentences didn't make sense, and his teacher said he didn't even read the book! He hasn't been doing his HW, participating in class, failing the grammar and vocabulary tests, AND he talks during class or just types on his computer. Can you believe it!?" I exclaimed.

"This is unbelievable. How do you think we should handle this?" Eddie asked me.

"I want him to complete all of those missing HW assignments. He needs to re-do his paper. I think we should take away his school computer from him since he obviously isn't using it for taking notes in class. He also needs to write an appology letter to Mrs. Herdack. A letter of at least two pages where he explains why his actions are unacceptable. I'm also thinking that we shouldn't let him audition for the spring play if he can't get his grades up in time," I replied.

"I agree with you 100 percent. I also think we should take away his TV or cell phone until he gets his grades up," Eddie told me.

"I'm thinking his cell phone. It will hurt him more than the TV," I said.

"True. Okay so for how long does he lose his cell phone?" Eddie asked me. "3 weeks?" he suggested.

"3 weeks and if his grades aren't up, we'll keep it another 3 weeks. Basically, we'll re-evaluate the situation every three weeks to see if he is bringing up his grades," I said. "What do you think?"

"That's a good idea. What are we going to do with him?" Eddie asked me, frustrated.

"I'm all for sending him off to my parents for the summer. A summer working on the farm will have him changed in no time," I said.

"I'd rather not have to do that," he told me.

"We can use it as a threat though. He knows we'll come through on our threats," I replied.

"That's true," Eddie sighed heavily.

I came home and saw Eddie had made dinner and put it in the oven. We were having lasagna with garlic bread. As I came through the door, Eddie came out of the kitchen, wiping his hand on a towel.

"Give me a moment," I said to him as I ran to the bathroom to freshen and to try to calm down. Where did we go wrong with Christian. I came downstairs, asked Nayla and Aria to watch the oven, and we went upstairs to Christian's room. He was on his bed listening to music on his phone.

"Christian," I said sternly, opening the door.

"Geez, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Christian said with an attitude.

"Watch the attitude," Eddie said firmly.

"After work today, I had a nice meeting with Mrs. Herdack, and I found out that my son is failing English class. I couldn't understand that because we speak mostly in English at home. Surely, she had you mixed up with another student, but there is no mistake. You have a 47 average in English III," I scolded.

"Mrs. Herdack is crazy! She doesn't speak English correctly," Christian said. "And she doesn't like me for no reason," he said sitting up.

"I'm not finished yet. I just had a nice conversation with her. Her English is perfect. She told me that you haven't been doing your homework, you don't participate in class, and you sit in the back either talking or typing on your computer. You have been flunking the vocabulary and grammar tests. On your most recent essay, you barely wrote 3 pages instead of 5. Your grammar, sentence structure and spelling was atrocious. You didn't even read _Catcher in the Rye_. We raised you better than this. We are extremely disappointed in your behavior," I told him.

"Your mother and I have decided to take away your phone for three weeks," Eddie said.

"Three weeks!" Christian exclaimed.

"Do you pay for your phone?" Eddie asked not waiting for Christian to answer him. "After three weeks, if your grades are up, we will give you your phone back. If not, we we'll keep it indefintely until your grades are up."

"That's totally unfair! You can't do that!" Christian exclaimed.

"Oh yes, we can. Keep on talking back and it will be no TV too," I replied. "In addition, you are to complete ALL of the missing homework assignments, re-write your essay, and write Mrs. Herdack a two page apology note explaining why your actions are disrespectul and how you are going to change both academically and your behavior in class. You have to turn in everything to me before you can turn it into her,"' I replied firmly.

"Are you kidding!? Do you know how long it's going to take me to do all of those assignments!?" Christian exclaimed.

"Then I suggest you get started tonight," I replied taking his phone from him and giving it to Eddie.

"And if your behavior doesn't change and if your grades don't change, then you won't be allowed to audition for the spring play," Eddie said.

"What!? Are you trying to ruin my life?" Christian exclaimed.

"And if you still refuse to cooperate, then I'm sure Grandma and Grandpa would like having some extra help on the farm," Eddie told Christian.

"You would make me spend the entire summer on the farm!?" Christian exclaimed.

"Yes and possibly next school-year. Immersion in an American school so you can finally get your English grade up," I told him.

"Please no!" Christian exclaimed.

"The choice is yours. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Get those grades up and change your attitude in class. One other thing, no more computer at school. If you have an activity to complete at school, check out an i-pad in the computer lab," Eddie told Christian.

Eddie and I left Christian's room and went down the stairs. We saw that Aria and Nayla had already set the table. I just looked at Eddie and gave him the look that said "what are we going to do with him?"

Little did we know this was just the beginning of our problems.

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment or a message if you like the idea of a story about Paige and Eddie's three rebellious teenagers!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hallway in the hospital after taking a ten minute dinner break when my pager went off. I was needed in the ER, and I began to briskly walk over there. This was an eighteen hour shift, and I was only about halfway completed. I entered the designated room and was surprised to see Anne-Lisa, Aria's friend from high school, lying on the bed, sweating, pale and shaking. I had seen a lot of gruesome images in the ER, but I was always surprised to see someone that I knew in the ER, especially when the patient was my daughter's best friend.

After looking over her chart and her vitals, I asked Anne-Lise some questions.

"She's been like this since she came from school. We're not sure what's going on. She's been vomiting a lot too," her mother, Birtha, told me.

"It could possibly be the flu or a virus. But I'll run a few tests to rule out anything more serious," I said and gave the nurse instructions to draw some blood.

Shortly afterwards, we were moving Anne-Lise to a room to be monitored for the night, and I was analyzing the blood results. I was shocked to discover that she was not suffering from the flu but was actually going with withdrawal from an illegal drug. Anne-Lise was Aria's best friend. Was Aria was taking illegal drugs as well?

I called Anne-Lise's parents into a private conference room when Anne-Lise was asleep, and I had a moment to discuss the results of her blood work with them.

"Is everything okay?" Birtha asked me as we were walking down the hallway.

"Let's just have a seat in the conference room," I replied quietly. I saw the color drain from her face. I didn't mean to worry her. It was a tricky situation; I wasn't Paige in this situation. I wasn't her friend and the mother of her daughter's best friend. I was Dr. Morgan-Williams, and I was about to deliver some devastating news.

I closed the door behind us and sat down across from Anne-Lise's parents.

"I reviewed Anne-Lise's blood work, and she isn't suffering from the flu or a stomach virus. Her blood work indicated that she has several drugs in her system- primarily heroine and ecstasy. Anne-Lise isn't sick; she is going through withdrawal," I explained to them.

Her parents stared blankly at me for a few minutes, and I continued to speak to them.

"I can recommend some good rehabilitation programs for Anne-Lise. We can keep her here overnight, but she needs to get professional help that we cannot offer here," I said handing Birtha some pamphlets.

"You have to be incorrect," Anne-Lise's dad, Aksel, told me, pushing the pamphlets back at me. "Isn't it possible that you mixed up her blood with another patient's? My daughter isn't a drug addict," he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry. It isn't a mistake. I always double check the name of the blood sample and the results. I'm so sorry. I know this wasn't the news you wanted to hear," I replied gently to them.

"So, how do we proceed from here?" Birtha asked me.

"I'll turn Anne-Lise's case over to the social worker so we can get her into a good rehabilitation program tomorrow," I said and watched as Birtha burst into tears.

This honestly had to be one of the hardest parts about being a doctor…having to deliver bad news to family members.

"Do you have any questions for me?" I asked them getting up.

Birtha and Aksel shook their head, and I got up from my seat along with them. I went over and gave Birtha a hug.

"It'll be okay," I said as she sobbed. "You have to be strong for Anne-Lise, and you have to support her. She's in for a rough road ahead, but she will be okay. I know she will be okay," I said trying to be encouraging.

"Thank you, Paige," she replied.

"I have to get going but feel free to stay in here for another moment if you want to talk amongst yourselves," I said leaving and closing the door behind me.

Later that evening, I came home in the middle of the night after my long shift. I was exhausted, and I was so happy to know that I had tomorrow off. I was technically on call, but it wasn't likely that I would be called into work. Also, I couldn't get the events of the night out of my mind. If Anne-Lise was that heavily involved in drugs, was Aria also involved in drugs? I couldn't tell Aria about what happened to Anne-Lise due to patient privacy, but I had to do my best to get an answer out of her.

I arrived at home and walked quietly into the house and upstairs to the master bedroom. I entered the room quietly and closed the door behind me. Quickly, I gathered my pajamas to take a shower and crawl into bed.

"Paige?" Eddie said groggily.

"Sorry I woke you," I said quietly.

"I need to talk to you about something," Eddie said sleepily, turning on the light and sitting up.

"Oh no," I said taking off my scrubs and put them in a separate laundry basket. I put on a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and sat down on the bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Christian's school principal called me today. He skipped English class today. I told Christian that he wasn't allowed to audition for the spring play. He's lost that privilege," Eddie told me. "I also took away his car privileges until further notice."

I sighed heavily.

"What are we going to do with these rebellious children?" I asked Eddie, running my fingers through my hair. "If his behavior doesn't change, we're going to have to send him to work on my parent's farm for the summer," I replied.

"And then he'll become your parent's problem," Eddie said chuckling.

"Yeah…although I don't know how fair that is to them," I said smiling at Eddie.

"It's a good threat, and he knows that we will follow through if necessary," Eddie told me. "And since he lost car privileges, my mom said she'll get someone to take them to school tomorrow," he told me.

"I'll do it," I said sighing.

"No! It's your day off!" Eddie exclaimed.

"But she'll just get Soren to do it, and his wife just had a baby three weeks ago," I said.

Soren actually lived in the house next door to our house. Even though Eddie and I broke tradition by living outside of the palace to raise our family, it was decided that for our safety (mostly by Rosalind) that Eddie's bodyguard (Soren) needed to live close to us. As a result, he lived right next door to us. In the event of emergency, we would be able to call for his help. However, we lived out on the countryside of Copenhagen. There was our house and Soren's house (protected by security system and a high fence) and no other houses for a few miles down the road. We've never had any issues.

"You know, what? I'll do it. I have to be at Parliament by 8am tomorrow for a meeting, so I'll have to drop the kids off at school extra early. It'll be good for them. Christian can finally catch up on his missing English homework and assignments," Eddie told me, reaching for his phone to text his mom.

"There was something that I wanted to talk to you about as well," I told Eddie once he put his phone down. "You can't say anything to Aria about it or anyone."

Eddie nodded to show that he understood.

"Anne-Lise was in the emergency room tonight," I said whispering so low that even Eddie had to lean-in to hear me. "I treated her. She was going through drug withdrawal- heroine and ecstasy was in her system and who knows what else she's tried. Her parents are putting her through a drug rehab program," I told him.

"You don't think Aria…?" Eddie began trailing off.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same question. They would hang out all the time. I'm worried that Aria has been taking these drugs as well," I told Eddie.

"How should we handle this?" Eddie asked me.

"We need to wait till she finds out from her friends about Anne-Lise being in rehab. Then, we can gently approach the subject although I doubt she would be honest with us," I told Eddie. "I'm going to search her room tomorrow for drugs. If I find something, I'll call you, and we can figure out how to handle it," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Let me know either way…If she's on drugs, we have a serious problem on our hands," Eddie said, sighing heavily.

"I know…I know," I said quietly.

Was Aria the daughter we thought we knew? Or was she hiding a dark secret?


	3. Chapter 3

After I woke-up in the late morning, I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned on the TV. I saw Rosalind and Eddie at the opening of a new library, and they were dedicating the library. I normally would have attended the dedication with them, but I just finished an 18 hour shift at the hospital. After Eddie and I married, Rosalind finally became accepting of our relationship and wanted Eddie to be happy. In present day, Rosalind and I had a pretty good relationship; although, she would still sometimes get under my skin. I think she finally realized that I wasn't going anywhere.

I couldn't shake the fact that Anne-Lise was going through rehab for drug addiction. Did Aria know about this? Was Aria also involved in drugs? I finished my coffee and decided to investigate for a peace of mind and went into Aria's bedroom. In her bedroom, I went through her drawers and every possible hiding place. Luckily, I found nothing in there. I breathed a sigh of relief and left her bedroom although I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something.

Just as I was about to leave, I noticed the rug by her bed was slightly ajar. As I bent down to fix it, I looked under her bed and saw a little box, pushed up against the wall and out of reach. It would have been unnoticeable to anyone making her bed or walking by her bed. I lowered myself all the way to ground and crawled under her bed so that I could access the box.

Once I got the box, I saw that it was locked. What was Aria hiding in here? Was she hiding something innocent, like a diary, or was she hiding drugs? I looked around for a key, but I couldn't find one. I took the box in my room, found a bobby pin, and picked at the lock until it finally opened. As the little box opened, I was horrified to find little packets of white powder, which I assumed was cocaine or heroin, and tablets, which I assumed was ecstasy. I immediately picked up my phone and texted Eddie: **Call me as soon as you get this! I found something concerning in Aria's bedroom!**

I took the box downstairs and to the kitchen, trying to process the information that I just found in Aria's bedroom. I paced around, anxiously waiting for Eddie to call me. In anger, I took the box, took my laptop, and began to research pictures of the drugs I suspected she had in her box. My suspicions were correct; she had cocaine, heroin and ecstasy in her box along with her drug paraphernalia. As I closed my laptop, I was so angry that my hands were shaking. Aria, my Aria was a drug addict? No wonder her behavior was so erratic and unpredictable sometimes. My head was spinning as I was trying to fully comprehend the information that laid on the coffee table in our living room. Whatever happened to our innocent little girl?


End file.
